Fingindo Te Amar?
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Procura-se um noivo.Não se exige experiência.Bella vivia fugindo dos encontros que a mãe lhe arranjava. Ela queria aproveitar a vida de solteira, foi então que ganhou o concurso do “Casamento do Dia dos Namorados” agora precisa, urgentemente de um noivo!


**Fingindo Te Amar?** – por **Heather MacAllister**- Procura-se um noivo. Não se exige experiência. Isabella Swan vivia fugindo dos encontros que a mãe lhe arranjava, com rapazes lindos e sedutores mas, quase sempre, desinteressantes. Ela queria aproveitar a vida de solteira e escolher, ela própria, o futuro marido. Foi então que ganhou o concurso do "Casamento do Dia dos Namorados", com o qual sempre sonhara. E agora precisava, urgentemente, de um noivo! Edward Cullen não teve tempo de entender o que havia acontecido. Num instante, estava explicando a Bella que o "noivo" que ela contratara sofrera um acidente e não poderia vir e, no seguinte, estava envolvido em uma grande confusão. Não que ele se importasse em ser cortejado por aquela bela humana... mas a idéia de casar-se o deixava apavorado! Tanto quanto a idéia de ter uma noite de núpcias com Bella o deixava tentado...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Isabella Swan parou diante de um dos estandes e percorreu o olhar pelo imenso salão do Hotel Peabody, apinhado de gente. Diversas firmas especializadas em artigos para noivas exibiam seus produtos com orgulho e muita originalidade, procurando chamar a atenção, principalmente, das noivas em potencial, bem como suas entusiasmadas mães. Havia faixas enormes, com os dizeres: "O amor está no ar, na Feira Anual das Noivas de Memphis". Elas estavam penduradas por toda parte; no teto, nas escadarias, nos lustres e também sobre uma plataforma montada em frente a uma grande tela de projeção.

De repente, a voz um tanto rouca da mãe de Bella desviou-lhe a atenção do ambiente:

- Filhinha, todos estes vestidos magníficos não a fazem ter vontade de arrastar aquele seu namorado para o altar?

Bella sorriu de leve diante do tom ansioso da pergunta.

- Ainda não estamos preparados para marcar uma data, mamãe. – avisou.

- Pois eu acho que, quando se fisga um peixe, o melhor é tirá-lo da água o quanto antes. – Rennée rebateu, acariciando uma peça de cetim branco que prendia de um balcão. Falava sem olhar para a filha, mas consciente de que ela não perdia uma única palavra que ela dizia: - Você já está com vinte e cinco anos... e o tempo está passando rápido demais, se ainda está disposta a usar branco em seu casamento. Se começarem a aparecer os pés de galinha ao redor de seus olhos, vai ter de se contentar com um amarelo esmaecido, ou um bege sem muita vida...

Bella não estava disposta a discutir sobre a provável cor de seu vestido de noiva, muito menos sobre com que idade se casaria.

- Não posso me casar sem ter um noivo, mamãe – ponderou, já sem sorrir. – E o trabalho de Mike o manterá ocupado em El Bahar por muitos meses ainda.

Rennée deixou de lado o cetim, com ar de desânimo.

- Quantos meses? – perguntou, visivelmente aborrecida.

- Não sei. Mas ele precisa ganhar bem para termos um bom começo de vida, não acha?

- Bem, desde que ele não tenha fugido...

- Mamãe, por favor!

- Está certo, está certo. Bem, mas será que poderei conhecê-lo, afinal? Porque posso lhe dizer uma coisa, Bella: se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, poderia acreditar que inventou esse namorado.

Uma vez que esse era, de fato, a mais pura verdade, Bella achou melhor distrair a mãe levando-a até um estande especializado em bordados. A tática pareceu funcionar.

- Mas que maravilha! – Rennée exclamou, erguendo entre os dedos um leve tecido ricamente bordado com pérolas.

Fingindo um sorriso de concordância, Bella sentiu-se aliviada por não ter mais de inventar detalhes sobre o irreal Mike Devereaux. Lembrava-se da noite, um ano antes, em que o criara. Acabara de voltar de um encontro com um homem que tinha um parente, que, por sua vez, era vizinho de alguém cuja sobrinha era conhecida de uma mulher que costumava jogar cartas com Rennée. Era engraçado, mas sua mãe parecia desesperada para arranjar um homem que quisesse se casar com Bella. E, para que seu relacionamento com a mãe pudesse continuar em bons termos, Bella algumas vezes cedia e aceitava um encontro marcado as escuras por ela. E aquele fora um desses encontros arranjados.

O nome do homem era Aro, tinha dezoito anos mais do que ela. Bella até que apreciava homens mais velhos, mas Aro era também mais baixo e, como dissesse que gostava de dançar, ela jamais pensara que essa fosse a única razão para poder agarrá-la...

Aquele fora o último encontro que Rennée arranjara. Tomada tal decisão, Bella dera uma desculpa qualquer para o baixinho atrevido, fora até o toalete e depois desaparecera sem lhe dar satisfações. Ao chegar em casa, Mike Devereaux já estava criado em sua mente. O nome fora tirado de um livro que lera semanas antes.

E, desde aquela noite, Mike fora seu salvador, afastando, com a simples menção de seu nome, todos os Aros do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo, fornecera a atmosfera ideal para que seu relacionamento com Rennée se tornasse cada vez melhor. E agora que Bella, a mais nova das três irmãs Swan , estava noiva, sua mãe não poderia sentir-se mais realizada.

Bella amava a mãe e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, mas ambas tinham personalidades muito diferentes. Aceitavam-se, mas não conseguiam pensar da mesma forma. No entanto, assim que Rennée soube do suposto noivado da filha, tudo pareceu melhor no relacionamento de ambas. Portanto, se um dos preços a pagar por ter criado um noivo fictício era o de ir à mostra anual das firmas especializadas em noivas, Bella faria esse sacrifício em prol do bem entendimento que estava tendo com sua mãe.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, observando a bela e pequena Rennée, que recebia um cartão da funcionária do estande. Cuidar dos detalhes para o casamento da filha se transformado na principal atividade dela. E Bella não se preocupava com toda aquela atividade. Eventualmente romperia com Mike, aproveitando-se da distância em que ele se encontrava como bom motivo para não mais se verem. Mas só faria isso quando encontrasse um noivo de verdade.

- Bella, querida, tenho mais cartões para o concurso deste ano – disse Rennée, parando junto a uma mesa e servindo-se de ponche. Entregou também um copo à filha, bebericando com elegância.

- Não, mamãe, já preenchi um. – Bella aceitou o ponche, mas fez um gesto com a mão, recusando a ficha para participar mais uma vez do sorteio que sempre acontecia nesse tipo de evento.

- Ora, tolinha, preencha só mais um! Quando vim aqui com suas irmãs, preenchemos mais de trinta.

Bella tornou a sorrir, condescendente. Se suas irmãs tinham preenchido tantos cartões, era porque queriam ganhar o prêmio, coisa com que ela não sonhava. Na verdade, a simples menção dos nomes das irmãs mais velhas, Rosali e Alice, deixam Bella um tanto acabrunhada. Elas sempre tinham sido réplicas perfeitas da mãe, enquanto ela herdara todas as características do pai. E sentia muita falta dele. Sentia falta de sua afeição e da compreensão profunda que sempre houvera entre ambos. Tinha certeza de que, se fosse vivo, ele não se importaria com o fato de ela ainda não ter se casado. Era estranho, mas, para Rennée, parecia ser uma falha pessoal se não cassasse logo a filha.

Bella não era contra o casamento, mas não tinha encontrado o homem certo ainda e não tinha pressa em fazê-lo. E sentia certo receio quando imaginava que a mãe pudesse descobrir que a enganava.

- Vamos preencher mais alguns cartões – Rennée insistiu. – Eles vão fechar a urna logo. Vamos, menina! O casamento de uma jovem é o momento mais espetacular de toda a sua vida! E se ganhar este sorteio, vai poder escolher o vestido dos seus sonhos!

Bella pensava na despensa que um casamento significava, lembrava-se das fortunas gastas nas festas de casamento das duas irmãs. Considerava um desperdício. Não conseguia entender por que era necessária tanta seda e tanto cetim, tantas pérolas e tanto laços bordados apenas para celebrar um sacramento.

- Vamos, escreva seu nome! – sua mãe insistiu, em tom mais severo.

E, para não contrariá-la, Bella, mais uma vez, cedeu. Entretanto, naquele exato momento, o som do ajuste de um microfone interrompeu-a, e em seguida uma voz anunciou:

- Senhoras, queiram por favor aproximar-se de nossa plataforma, pois já estão fechadas as urnas para o depósito dos cartões do sorteio do vestido de noiva do ano! Agora procederemos ao sorteio e...

- Droga, você só colocou um cartão lá dentro! – Rennée protestou, desviando a atenção de Bella.

- Não tem importância, mamãe...

- Tem, sim! É claro que tem!

- Bem, senhoras, deixem-me apresentar-lhe o sr. e sra. Newton, vencedores do sorteio do ano passado! – O rapaz, vestindo um fraque elegante, anunciava, trazendo para junto de si, na plataforma armada a um canto do salão, o casal que recebera o luxuoso vestido de noiva que era o presente tradicional naquela festa, todos os anos.

As pessoas aplaudiam, com entusiasmo, enquanto o casal sorridente se aproximava do centro da plataforma.

- E então, o que me dizem da vida de casados? – indagou o locutor sorridente.

- É ótima, maravilhosa – concordaram os noivos, parecendo muito felizes.

- E vocês de fato se casaram no mês passado, no Dia dos Namorados, não?

- Sim, sim.

- Então, amigos, vamos apreciar os belos momentos do dia-a-dia dos noivos do ano!

Assim que o rapaz fez o anúncio, as luzes diminuíram no saguão do hotel e um projetor foi ligado, lançando na tela imagens felizes do cotidiano do casal Newton.

Antes das imagens da vida em comum, porém, foi transmitido um filme do noivado, comemorado com um jantar no elegante restaurante Justine, dos preparativos para o casamento, como a escolha da mobília para a casa nova, a festa, e vários ângulos e _closes _do belíssimo vestido oferecido pelos patrocinadores da Feira Anual das Noivas, bem como do anel, uma jóia caríssima, comprada no Robertson's Fine, a joalheria mais conceituada da cidade.

- Que maravilha! – Rennée segredava ao ouvido de Bella, a cada nova cena. – Aposto que seu noivo vai lhe dar um anel muito maior, e vai fazer uma festa espetacular também!

Bella engolia em seco a cada novo comentário.

- Que lindo é casar-se no Dia dos Namorados sob o patrocínio desta feira! – Rennée prosseguia, encantada. – Veja, aquelas damas de honra estão usando tiaras de pérolas! Que lindo! E olhe para aquele vestido! Já viu coisa mais maravilhosa em sua vida?

- Não sei... Não acha que há um pouco de exagero nos bordados? – Bella achava desconcertante gastar tanto tecido e pedrarias em um único vestido. A aparência dele era pesada, artificial demais para seu gosto.

- Bem, você não precisa escolher um vestido como esse – Rennée segredou-lhe ao ouvido. – Mas tem de ser luxuoso, com certeza!

Bella sabia que, fosse quando fosse seu casamento, haveria ali um ponto de discórdia...

As imagens prosseguiam, mostrando os noivos partindo em lua-de-mel em uma barca típica do rio Mississipi.

- Que beleza! – Rennée suspirava. – Você e seu noivo poderiam prosseguir em uma viagem assim até Nova Orleans e depois poderiam fazer um cruzeiro até Porto Rico, o que acha?

Bella não teve tempo de responder. Um rufar de tambores antecipou o momento do sorteio e houve silêncio geral. O locutor, sem deixar de sorrir por um momento sequer, aproximou-se de uma urna imensa, com milhares de cartões, e girou-a freneticamente. Quando ela, parou, ele abriu uma portinhola e retirou um dos cartões, erguendo as sobrancelhas e lendo devagar, para criar suspense:

- E a vencedora de nosso concurso deste ano é a srta... Isabella Swan!

A princípio, um pensamento absurdo invadiu-lhe a mente: que havia ali outra pessoa com o mesmo nome. Mas sua mãe estava gritando, perdurada em seu pescoço, e havia lágrimas de emoção inundando-lhe os olhos envelhecidos. Uma versão modernizada da _Marcha Nupcial _estava sendo tocada e Bella sentia-se uma completa estranha naquele local. Compreendia aos poucos que vencera. Sua mãe praticamente a arrastava até a plataforma, mas era como se tivesse milhões de sinos repicando em seus ouvidos, como se estivesse vivendo algo totalmente irreal. Tão irreal quanto o noivo que criara para si....

- Srta. Swan, nossos sinceros parabéns! – cumprimentava o locutor com seu sorriso eterno. – Seu noivo está presente?

- Não... – A resposta escapou automaticamente dos lábios de Bella.

- E vocês já marcaram a data do casamento?

- Não...

- Acha que pode convencê-lo a mudar a data para o próximo Dia dos Namorados, e, dessa forma, receber todos os presentes adicionais que nossa Feira Anual oferece, como o jantar no Justine, um anel da Robertson's Fine e tudo o mais?

Bella forçou um sorriso:

- Bem... acho que o tempo não será problema....

- Que maravilha! Então, vamos todos comemorar mais um final feliz para o sorteio anual da Feira das Noivas!

Parecia não haver problemas, então. Tudo estava resolvido. Todos estavam felizes. Bella olhou para a mãe, a seu lado, na plataforma. Rennée parecia ter contemplado as luzes do paraíso. Seus olhos cintilavam. Sua fisionomia se transformava, em uma expressão incrível de felicidade absoluta.

Naquele instante, Bella compreendeu que precisava devotar os próximos onze meses de sua vida a encontrar um homem que pudesse desposá-la no próximo Dia dos Namorados...

* * *

Olá a todos! espero que tenha gostado desse prólogo. Os personagens são todos humanos, como ficou obvio; e a Bella vai ter alguns probleminhas com o seu "noivado" ... rsrsrsrsrsrs O próximo capitulo vai depender do meu estado de espírito, e minha força de vontade. Mas não deixe de mandar reviewers, eles geralmente me deixam muito feliz. BEIJOCAS! e até a próxima.

p.s.: para quem gosta de Inuyasha, daqui apouco estarei disponibilizando a fic "Love for a stranger".


End file.
